battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cube and Leafy
This page is about the interactions between Leafy and Ice Cube. Interactions The friendship started in Take the Plunge: Part 2 after Leafy became Team Captain, and she chose Ice Cube to be on her team first, resulting in the introduction of Icy's catchphrase, "Thanks for picking me! Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." Throughout the entire team picking, Icy helped Leafy choose people onto her team, such as Teardrop and Needle. After Leafy finishes the boat during the challenge, she accidentally starts the boat. Her and Ice Cube, along with Coiny, are able to get onto the boat in time, while the others epic fail. Despite effort put into finishing the challenge, both Ice Cube and Leafy fail to finish for their team, causing them to lose the challenge. In Barriers and Pitfalls, at elimination, they both receive no votes and are safe. During the challenge, Icy and Leafy did the challenge together. Icy comments to Leafy on how fast Needle is as a runner. Leafy then says that that's good, referring to her team. Later on the rock climb, due to Icy not having arms, Leafy helps her climb up. Eventually, they make it up. During a ride on a vertical gondola, Leafy puts a bowling ball over Icy's head saying that both of them are falling at the same rate. However, once the gondola stops, Icy is killed by the bowling ball, never to be seen again for the rest of the episode. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, after the announcement that Speaker was creating a Ice Cube Recovery Center, Leafy asks "Needy" if non-existant Icy is mad at her, resulting in Needle slapping her for calling her Needy, but says "no" that Icy will be mad at her. In Sweet Tooth, after Leafy tries to kill Speaker Box with a hammer, Icy asks Leafy what happened, which Leafy responds that she's become evil. Leafy apologises for killing her, and Icy claims that she wants revenge for killing her. In Bridge Crossing, Leafy asks Ice Cube during the challenge if she still wants revenge. After Icy shakes her head (no), Leafy says that she'll help Icy cross the bridge (also Needle). However, they are unsuccessful after they are hit by Golf Ball by Snowball. In Crybaby!, Leafy told Blocky "That was mean!" when he killed Icy. In A Leg Up in the Race, Leafy let Ice Cube on her back when they climbed the ladders. She also let Icy go first. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Leafy gave Icy the maroon ball, saying that she's such a great friend. However, it wasn't a red ball, and Ice Cube gets a point penalty. Leafy tries to apologize to her, but Ice Cube wanted revenge. In Half a Loaf is Better Than None, Ice Cube joins the alliance with Pencil. Icy and Leafy have rarely spoken until Episode 19, when Leafy and Icy are trying to avoid Bubble. In Vomitaco, Leafy hoped that Ice Cube wouldn't be eliminated. In The Reveal, Leafy chose Ice Cube to be her partner in the challenge. In The Glistening, Leafy was sad that Icy was gone. In Return of the Hang Glider, Ice Cube votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. However, Icy learns that Leafy bought Dream Island and their friendship ended. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Ice Cube was chasing Leafy through the gate, woods, and bridge with a group of other season 1 contestants. Trivia *Both of them were on team Squashy Grapes. Gallery Icy,leafy_and_needle.PNG|Let's help each other Ice cube 25.jpg Ice Cube Recovery Center.jpg Category:Interaction Pages Category:Ice Cube Category:Leafy Category:Relationship